GUARDIAN DE TU CORAZÓN *SasuSasku
by MissEvelin18
Summary: Sakura es vendida al capitán Uchiha Sasuke, que resulta ser grande, muy atractivo y ademas está  en celo. Ofrecer su cuerpo al capitán es un hecho ... pero Sakura no espera perder su corazón en el proceso.
1. Summary

Sakura sabía que el comercio ilegal era muy peligroso y arriesgado. Es arrestada, enjaulada y van a venderla como esclava sexual. Un vistazo a los aliens que quieren comprarla y acepta un acuerdo.

Ella es vendida al capitán Uchiha, que resulta ser grande, muy atractivo y ademas está en celo. Ofrecer su cuerpo al capitán es un hecho ... pero Sakura no espera perder su corazón en el proceso.

...

-"Puedes dejar que me quede contigo Sasuke"

-"No. Nunca podre vivir conmigo mismo si te lastimo o mato ".

La ira arde en su interior y se aparta de él para mirarlo a los ojos negros hermosos que posee. - "Es mi vida, mi elección y estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo."

-"Yo no lo estoy."

-"¿Cómo te sentirías si supieras que estoy a punto de follar con otro tipo?"

Él gruñe, la rabia le inunda en un santiamén y da un puñetazo en la pared.- "Lo mataría."

Ella se sorprende ante su ataque de celos.- "Wow. No esperaba una reacción tan fuerte ".

Él da un paso atrás.- "Soy muy posesivo."

-"Yo también"

dijo firmemente.

...

#Aviso al Lector: Esta historia tiene lenguaje sexual gráfico y escenas... ¡aquí no hay puertas cerradas de dormitorios (ni otras habitaciones)!

...

#Los personajes no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es de Laurann Dohner


	2. C1 *Vendida

Sakura se agarra a los barrotes de la jaula y mira a Sasori. -"Es culpa tuya."

El hombre dentro de la jaula frente a ella luce un ojo izquierdo negro y un corte en la mejilla.-"Te dije que lo siento."

Las palabras no disipan su ira. Quiere golpear de nuevo a su recién despedido ex-mecánico.-"Se suponía que tenías que comprar una válvula para el propulsor de la hélice. ¿Qué hiciste con los créditos en vez de eso? "

Aparta la mirada, la culpa aparece claramente en sus rasgos.- "Yo ... Diablos, Sakura. Hacía meses que no estaba con una mujer. ¿Has visto a las trabajadoras de placer en la estación Sekai? "

El temperamento de Sakura aumenta.- "¿No es irónico? Has gastado el dinero destinado para mantener nuestra nave en vuelo y ahora somos las putas ".

Su navegante, Ino, suspira detrás de ella.- "Ser vendidas durante un año en el mercado del placer es mejor que pasar cinco años en la prisión Alto."

Sakura se da la vuelta para mirarla.- "Puede que no tengas un problema con el echo de abrirte de piernas para cualquier alien que te compre, pero yo sí. Tengo estándares ".

Ino se ríe.- "¿Y cuales son esos? Llevo más de un año en tu nave y nunca te has acostado con alguien. Quizás esto sea bueno para ti. Quizás nos vendan a un Yovolian. Son excelentes en la cama, tienen dos pollas y adoran a las humanas. "

-"O podríamos ser vendidas a algún proxeneta y vernos obligadas a joder con centenares de aliens. Debí elegir la cárcel en vez de esto. ¿Por qué os escuché a los dos?"

Sasori suspira.- "La Prisión Alto es igual que una sentencia de muerte. Está en una luna muerta, ellos envían allí a los peores criminales. Te comen vivo, literalmente. Alto es conocido porque los prisioneros se vuelven caníbales. Las naves con alimentos suelen retrasarse durante semanas y los presos están hambrientos. Todos los compradores en la subasta de esclavos sexuales aceptan pagar una costosa multa si no regresas con vida dentro de doce meses ".

Sakura lucha contra el impulso de gritar. Se ha convertido en una empresaria del transporte, es dueña de una gran nave y gana bastante dinero. El comercio esta prohibido en algunos planetas, pero el dinero por esos trabajos es demasiado irresistible. Se suponía que iba a ser una fácil entrega de suministros médicos. Su nave es rápida y difícil de detectar con el blindaje caro que le ha comprado. Ellos nunca les habrían sorprendido si el propulsor de la hélice no se hubiera estropeado, dejándolos atrapados en el sector equivocado.

-"Lo siento, Sakura." Sasori suena sincero.- "Sé que no estaríamos aquí si hubiera arreglado la nave. Las autoridades llevan las naves confiscadas a un jardín del planeta Frodder. Las subastan a los seis meses. Tenemos mucho tiempo para escapar y reunirnos allí. Llevaré la pieza y saldremos volando. Recuperaras tu nave ".

Ino se ríe .-"Mira el lado bueno. Finalmente termiaras con tu sequía y echaras un polvo. Puede que te guste. He oído que los Borters son bastante buenos en la cama y que adoran a las humanas, incluso más que los Yovolians ".

-"Cállate o te pego también" Sakura la amenaza con suavidad.

Ino vacila. -"Sólo flirtea con alguien atractivo cuando los compradores lleguen. Escuché que es el boleto para no terminar con un alien culo-feo. Dejaste la Tierra para vivir una aventura y aquí está ".

-"Deje la Tierra porque no había trabajo. Ahora lo tengo y no quiero ser vendida a un alien que desea clavársela a una humana por la novedad en si. "

-"¿Terrícola?"

Sakura se vuelve hacia hacia la voz femenina, para encontrarse con una mujer de aspecto-raro-y- exótico.

-"¿Sí?" Sakura se la queda mirando.

-"Te escuche hablar. ¿Es cierto que no has tenido sexo durante un año? "

Sakura vacila.- "Esa es una pregunta muy personal."

-"Soy Naori y haré un trato contigo."

Ino se acerca más.- "¿Qué tipo de trato?"

La alienígena dispara una mirada asesina a Ino. -"Estoy hablando con ella." Fija otra vez su extraña mirada en Sakura. -"Vengo a por una mujer para mi capitán. Creo que eres la ideal para él. Si vas a la cama de mi capitán voluntariamente durante seis días, después serás libre. "

Ino se acerca. -"¿Por qué sólo seis días?"

Naori le muestra los pequeños dientes a Ino, pero luego parece calmarse. -"No debía entrar en calor este mes, pero sus cálculos fueron erróneos. Su pueblo le ha enviado hembras, pero están a seis días de distancia. "Ella se lame los labios, su lengua es pequeña y negra.- "Él necesita las hormonas femeninas y como humana, eres compatible con él. Si no has tenido sexo con otro hombre, tu aroma será el adecuado. "

-"¿Él está en celo?" Eso sorprende a Sakura. -"¿Qué es él?"

Naori suspira.- "No conoces a su especie. Él es raro en este sistema y necesita tus hormonas femeninas. No te lastimara. "

A Sakura le suena extraño.- "No, gracias."

-"Espera un momento," interrumpe Ino.- "Haces que suene como si él fuera a comérsela o a usar una aguja extraña para sacar la materia de su cuerpo. ¿De qué se trata exactamente "

Naori gruñe.- "No va a morderla y no hay agujas." Su mirada se fija de nuevo en Sakura.- "Él hará que te corras con su boca. Así es cómo él tomara tus hormonas femeninas. Las hembras de su planeta consideran que es muy agradable y muchas de ellas están de camino antes de que él llegue a la etapa en la que su cuerpo es capaz de ... "se detiene y frunce el ceño. -"Mierda. Él no puede hacerlo hasta que su ingesta de hormonas llegue a niveles máximos. Se está muriendo de hambre en este momento ".

Ino se pone al lado de Sakura. -"¿Estás diciendo que quiere tener sexo oral con ella, una y otra vez, durante seis días, para tomar lo que necesita?"

-"Sí". Naori asiente, mira a Sakura, suplicando en silencio.-" Aquí no hay nadie más que sea compatible con él. Mis compañeros vendrán a comprar a la mujer que yo indique. Sólo serán seis días de tu tiempo, no te hara daño. Todas las mujeres en la nave de mi capitán matarían por lo que estoy ofreciéndote, pero no son compatibles ".

-"Yo lo haré." se ofrece Ino. -"También soy humana. Me honraría ".

-"No." Naori olfatea.- "No eres completamente humana."

Las mejillas de Ino se sonrojan levemente.- "Mi mamá conectó con un Barcalon pero soy mayormente humana"

-"No eres compatible." Naori se dirige a Sakura. -"Acepta. Serás liberada antes de que pueda entrar en ti y nuestro capitán no te hara daño ".

-"No lo sé", dice Sakura, con voz vacilante.- "No quiero que nadie se alimente de mí."

-"¿Prefieres servir durante un año?" Resopla Naori.- "Eres demasiado estúpida para mi capitán."

-"Ya vienen," susurra uno de los otros prisioneros encerrados en jaulas para ser vendidos en la subasta de esclavos sexuales.

El estómago de Sakura se anuda de nuevo mientras se enfrenta a las barras. Ino da un paso hacia ella con miedo en su rostro y sólo hace que se preocupe más. El duro discurso de Ino había sido puras palabras. Los aliens vienen a hacer su oferta por el stock a la venta.

-"Coquetea con los chicos de azul", susurra Ino.- "Son Avials, una raza pacifica y su planeta es hermoso. No mires al tipo rojo. Es un Dolten y tienen fama de abusar de las mujeres".

Sakura había sido la única humana de la Tierra en su nave hasta hace dos años. Había contratado a Ino como su navegador y también era quien trataba con sus clientes. El conocimiento alienígena de Ino es enorme y Sakura decide flirtear con los chicos azules como si fueran los mejores de todos.

El aliens rojo es aterrador, se parece a la versión del diablo en la Tierra, con la piel roja, garras en las manos, cuerpo de un toro y cuernos en la cabeza. Él se detiene frente a la línea y le sonríe, dientes afilados de color rojo se asoman entre sus labios rojos entreabiertos. Sakura se estremece de miedo, le aterroriza ser vendida a él.

Su atención regresa a los cuatro aliens azules que parecen casi humanoides corporalmente, excepto por el color de su piel y el cabello negro acordonado. Son semi-atractivos. Bloquea su mirada con uno de ellos y fuerza una sonrisa.

Sakura no es buena en el flirteo pero mantiene el contacto visual con el alien azul. Él se detiene frente a su jaula. Sus ojos son negros y tiene una mirada un poco inquietante, pero su cara es más agradable cuando le devuelve la sonrisa.

Eso es alentador. Mide un metro ochenta y dos de altura y tiene un cuerpo delgado. Su ropa debe ser un uniforme, ya que todos los aliens azules llevan el mismo traje negro. Vuelve la cabeza. -"Voy a comprarla."

El subastador se acerca con un dispositivo electrónico. -"Muy bien."

-"¡Espera!" La voz del rojo es dura y aterradora.

Sakura aparta la mirada del alien azul para contemplar horrorizada como el alien rojo se acerca más y aparta de su camino a los otros compradores. Entra en pánico cuando la mira con su malvada mirada y se aleja de las barras.

-"La quiero", gruñe el demonio.- "Me gustan las humanas—y huele fresca."

¿Fresca? ¿Cree que soy comida? Su mirada desesperada regresa al alien azul, reza para que él ofrezca más dinero, pero él se niega a mirarla mientras retrocede con evidente miedo. En su estado de puro pánico, mira a Naori. Ella le sonríe y arquea las cejas.

-"Acepto", susurra Sakura.- "Haz que tu capitán me compre... por favor."

Naori asiente con la cabeza y se queda mirando a algo en la esquina que Sakura no puede ver hasta que unos aliens se mueven.

Lo que se adelanta no es exactamente un alien, parece una bola-de-un metro-de-altura. Su cuerpo es ovalado, tiene las piernas cortas, unas minúsculas manos de color naranja y una cabeza redonda y calva. Su piel le recuerda a un huevo. Sakura alcanza sus redondos ojos verdes con consternación.

No puede ser. Si ese es su capitán no voy a permitir que me toque. Lo matare primero.

-"Pagaré el doble", grita el huevo. -"Quiero a la baja con el cabello Rosa. Pagaré el doble ", reitera.

El subastador mira al alien azul. La mirada de Sakura va allí también.

-"Por favor, comprame", suplica. -"Por favor. Voy a sacudir tu mundo alien ".

El alien azul mira por encima de la cabeza de Sakura.- "Voy a comprar a la que está detrás de esta."

El subastador se dirige al huevo.- "¿Deseas pujar el doble por las dos humanas?"

-"Sólo quiero a la baja con el pelo rosa. Pagare el doble por ella ".

-"Quiero a esa humana", gruñe el demonio. Mira al huevo, pero el alien redondo no se inmuta mientras observa a esa cosa diez veces más grande.

-"Pagaré el triple", grita el huevo.

-"Vendida" El subastador toca el teclado y asiente con la cabeza al alien azul.- "Vendida".

Una mano agarra el hombro de Sakura. Ella vuelve la cabeza y ve compasión en los rasgos de Ino.

-"¿Qué es esa cosa que me compró?"

Ino se encoge de hombros.- "Nunca he visto a uno antes. Ni siquiera sé si es macho, pero supongo que lo es. Lo siento mucho. "Baja la voz.- "Por lo menos, parece fácil escapar de eso. Diablos, solo dale una patada y sal corriendo ".

Sasori se echa a reír al otro lado de la habitación. Sakura vuelve la cabeza, se da cuenta de que los compradores la han dejado sola con Naori y se encuentra con la mirada divertida de su ex- mecánico. Ha sido vendida aHumpty Dumpty. Él vuelve a reírse.

-"Eso es dar un nuevo giro de bolas, ¿eh?

Sakura se agarra a los barrotes de la jaula.- "Voy a estrangularte cuando me escape."

Él se pone serio.- "Lo siento. Es el estrés. Me da miedo que el tipo rojo tenga una hermana cachonda ".


	3. C2 * Lindo capitán

El temor alcanza a Sakura cuando una puerta al final del pasillo se abre. Los grandes guardias vienen a llevarse a las esclavas sexuales que se han vendido. Ella no se molesta en luchar. Los guardias son armatostes de músculos que parecen disfrutar golpeando a los presos que se resisten.

Ella es llevada a una gran nave acoplada a la estación. No puede superar el haber sido vendida a un huevo parlante. No sabe si sentirse disgustada, insultada o simplemente horrorizada. Vota a favor de las tres.

Las puertas se abren y ve dos huevos más en el interior de la nave. Ella se queda mirando a las tres bolas idénticas parpadeantes y empieza a luchar, creyendo que la han comprado para ser una trabajadora de placer para toda la nave.Prefiere ser golpeada a sufrir el horror de que la toquen.Los dos Hulks la agarran con más fuerza y la levantan de sus pies. El que está a su izquierda se dirige al huevo que la ha comprado.

-"¿Puede manejarla, señor? Está luchando y es más grande que tú. "

Algo se mueve a la derecha del pasillo y un enorme animal, con dos piernas y traje negro entra en su campo de visión. Sakura gime. Parece un hombre con la cabeza de un lobo. Tiene un hocico perruno y el rostro lleno de pelo.

-"Él la manejara si ella se resiste." El huevo mira a Sakura.- "No luches. Fuiste comprada para el Capitán. Lo encontrarás atractivo. No hay razones para tu miedo o tus ... "Se detiene. -"Insultantes pensamientos."

Eso le sorprende. ¿Leen la mente?

El huevo suspira.- "Sí. Soy un Yin. Me ofende el término que usas para referirte a nosotros. Somos varones y todos somos de la misma camada. Somos lo que tú considerarías trillizos ".

-"Lo siento." Sakura se queda atónita. Nunca ha conocido a una raza de aliens que puede leer los pensamientos. Le desconcierta un poco.

El Yin dirige su atención a los guardias.- "Ella vendrá con nosotros fácilmente. Ahora ponla abajo".

Los dos Hulks la dejan sobre sus pies, no muy suavemente y Sakura tropieza. El alien con la cabeza de un lobo se adelanta y la agarra del brazo. Ella lo mira con miedo.¿Puede él leer mi mente también?

-"No," contesta el Yin con voz-chillona.- "Sólo nosotros tres podemos hacer eso, pero intentamos evitarlo. Hemos utilizado nuestra capacidad para encontrar a la mujer correcta para nuestro capitán. Él necesita tu inmediata atención ".

Sakura desesperadamente escanea la gran nave de primera clase mientras la conducen a través de un pasillo. No puede leer el extraño lenguaje sobre cualquiera de las paredes. No ve a nadie mientras la llevan a un elevador. Casi espera que los pequeños huevos rueden por el pasillo, pero ellos caminan. Los tres la miran cuando piensa eso.

-"Lo siento. No leas mi mente. "Ella frunce el ceño.- "Hay que reconocer que con tu forma es raro que estés caminando." Ella lanza una mirada asesina al hombre lobo. -"Puedes soltarme. No voy a escapar ".

Él gruñe, pero no le suelta el brazo. Ella traga saliva.Quizás no puede hablar. Quizás apenas puede.

-"Él habla", dice uno de los Yin. -"Está loco. Cree que tomamos la decisión equivocada al comprarte para nuestro capitán y que deberíamos mover su culo hasta la nave que transporta a las mujeres de su propia raza. Nosotros le hemos explicado claramente que nuestro capitán necesita a una mujer. Está sufriendo mucho por vivir tanto tiempo sin ser alimentado".

-"Es un insulto permitir que esto toque a Uchiha," gruñe el lobo.- "Ella es muy pequeña y fea."

Sakura le mira boquiabierta. -"¿Crees que soy fea?¿Yo? Tu-"

-"No lo hagas,"chilla uno de los yin. -"No verá gracioso ser comparado con tu versión Terrestre de a lo que crees que se parece. Tiene mal carácter y él muerde ".

Sakura cierra la boca mientras el ascensor se abre y ellos la conducen por un pasillo estrecho. Se detienen frente a una puerta. El hombre lobo gruñe y le da un brusco empujón hacia adelante. Sakura vuelve a fruncir el ceño a los Yin. Uno de ellos se acerca.

-"Nuestro capitán es un Beta. ¿Sabes lo que es? No. No lo sabes. Sí, somos conscientes de que es grosero preguntar y contestar antes de permitir que hables, pero nuestro capitán está en mal estado. Los Betas son humanoides, pero que entran en celo cada cinco años. Nuestro capitán calculó mal su ciclo. Él se volverá loco sin las hormonas femeninas. Te ayudaremos a atraerlo a la alimentación ".

-"Gracias," ella masculla.- "Me gusta hablar." Mentalmente exige al tipo que le permita mantener una conversación normal.- "¿Atraerlo? ¿Qué significa eso? "

Otro Yin responde a Sakura.- "Los Betas son una gran raza guerrera. Nuestro capitán es bastante agresivo en estos momentos y o bien querrá alimentarse o matarte. Necesitas atraerlo a la alimentación para evitar que te desgarre. "el Yin duda.- "Sí. Lo digo literalmente. Si un Beta no se alimenta a diario durante el calor, sus instintos animales toman el control y se vuelven hostiles y peligrosos para cualquier mujer que intente seducirlos. Necesitas quitarte la ropa cuando entres ahí. Eso permitirá que él huela tu excitación ".

Otro Yin suspira.- "Somos conscientes de que no quieres tocarle y que no eres una trabajadora del placer. Por eso te queremos. Los Beta varones prefieren que sus mujeres no huelan a otros machos. No has estado con un hombre desde que tu ex-esposo te robó el dinero y se acostó con tus amigas. Crees que todos los hombres son idiotas. Somos conscientes de que no estás excitada, pero tenemos una solución. "Él asiente con la cabeza al hombre lobo. -"Hazlo".

Sakura se queda sin aliento cuando algo punzante se clava en su brazo y detecta la aguja cuando se lo quita. -"¿Qué es eso?"

-"Eso preparara tu cuerpo para alimentar al capitán Uchiha. Vosotros lo llamáis afrodisíaco. Ahora mismo está en el baño intentando refrescar su acalorado cuerpo. Se siente como si estuviera en llamas y se muere por tus hormonas femeninas. Su mente está confundida y está lleno de rabia. Tienes que entrar ahí y quitarte la ropa antes de que termine su baño y ataque a quien entró en su guarida. Tu cuerpo desnudo seducirá a sus sentidos ".

-"Ponla dentro" ordena uno de los Yins al hombre lobo.

-"¡No!" Sakura intenta luchar.

El hombre lobo golpea el panel de la puerta para abrirla. Ella grita cuando él la empuja hacia adelante y aterriza sobre su culo en una habitación oscura a la vez que la puerta se cierra detrás de ella. Vuelve la cabeza, su mirada se precipita alrededor y se da cuenta de que está en un gran dormitorio.

Algo gruñe ferozmente, es un sonido aterrador y profundo.

Sakura se queda congelada al escuchar el chapoteo del agua. Un movimiento en la puerta, a su derecha, hace que su corazón lata más rápido mientras vuelve lentamente la cabeza hacia ella.Se supone que debe desnudarse para que el capitán no le haga daño.El terror le golpea duro cuando algo grande llena el umbral de la puerta —y ve al capitán.

-"Mierda", murmura.

Ella sólo puede mirar boquiabierta al intimidante macho que bloquea la puerta del baño. El agua gotea de su melena. Le llega hasta los hombros, e incluso mojada parece una suave mata de color negro. Su hermosos y exóticos ojos felinos, la cautivan. Puede distinguir sus iris negros-azulados, incluso en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Tiene los rasgos fuertes y muy masculinos . Sus pómulos son un poco más pronunciados, su nariz un poco más amplia y sus labios son inusualmente generosos. Estos se separan un poco y revelan sus dientes blancos y afilados. Otro gruñido retumba desde lo profundo de su garganta. Ella tiene que reconocer que es muy guapo y definitivamente muy atractivo.

El enfoque de Sakura baja más y nota lo tenso que parece su cuerpo. Es ancho de hombros y puede notar como sus bíceps se endurecen mientras sus dedos se agarran a la puerta del cuarto de baño. Su pecho enorme y tiene los abdominales bien definidos. Puede ver cada ondulación de sus músculos, desde las costillas inferiores hasta sus delgadas caderas.

Esta totalmente desnudo. Su mirada se amplia cuando ve que el alien tiene una erección. Esa parte de su cuerpo es como la de los humanos,pero más grande que la de su ex esposo.No puede apartar la mirada de la carne gruesa que sobresale de entre sus impresionantes muslos dorados hasta que él da un paso en su dirección.

Su atención vuelve arriba y observa su rostro cuando él vuelve a gruñir, es un sonido amenazador. Ella es incapaz de moverse, está demasiado aterrorizada como para hacer otra cosa que mirarlo fijamente, su respiración y corazón se aceleran por el miedo. Él suelta el marco de la puerta del cuarto de baño y da otro paso hacia ella. Él gruñe de nuevo y le muestra los dientes.

-"Tranquilo, gran hombre gato. Por favor, no me hagas daño. "su voz se quiebra. -"Lindo, capitán."


	4. C3 *Tengo hambre

El cuerpo entero del capitán parece tensarse un segundo antes de que él doble un poco las rodillas. Da un salto hacia ella, acortando la distancia entre ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La espalda de Sakura golpea el suelo cuando su cuerpo se estrella contra el suyo mucho más pequeño, entonces sus manos la agarra de los brazos y la inmoviliza sobre el suelo. Ella habría gritado si el aire no hubiese sido eliminado de sus pulmones tras el impacto de su cuerpo más grande. La gruesa alfombra, le salva de sufrir graves lesiones.

El macho baja la cara a su garganta y la huele. Sakura jadea, pero no se mueve, sabe que él puede desgarrarla con sus dientes afilados. Con cada respiración, siente su cálido aliento sobre su piel. Una de sus manos suelta su brazo para agarrar la parte delantera de su camiseta.

El gran hombre desgarra la tela con sus garras. Baja el rostro y su nariz le roza entre los pechos desnudos. Su cabello húmedo gotea y se arrastra sobre su piel cuando su nariz se desliza más abajo, hacia sus costillas. Tira más fuerte de la camiseta y la rasga totalmente hasta la cintura.

-"Por favor", ruega Sakura.- "No me hagas daño. ¿Capitán? Soy Sakura Haruno de la Tierra ".

Se frota la cara en su estomago y gruñe en voz baja. Su mano suelta la camiseta destruida y agarra la cintura de sus pantalones. El barato pantalón que le habían dado mientras estaba prisionera se rasga un poco de un pequeño tirón.

-"¡Basta!" El pánico y el miedo fuerzan a su cerebro a trabajar, a pesar de que la inyección que le han dado empieza a funcionar, dejándola aturdida y con un raro cosquilleo en el cuerpo. -"No lo hagas."

Sakura intenta incorporarse y alejarse, pero la gran mano de repente deja sus pantalones para empujar contra su pecho, tumbándola otra vez sobre su espalda. Él suelta su otro brazo y agarra sus pantalones con las dos manos.

Un fuerte tirón no sólo levanta su culo del suelo unos centímetros, también destruye sus pantalones. Su cuerpo yace sobre la alfombra mientras él arroja a un lado los pantalones arruinados.

La sensación de su nariz presionando contra la V de sus muslos arranca una exclamación de Sakura. Adivina lo que planea hacer, por lo que lo agarra del húmedo pelo y tira con fuerza. Él gruñe e ignora sus acciones y presiona su rostro más fuerte contra sus muslos.

-"¡No!" Actuá como un animal por lo que ella lo trata como tal. -"¡Gatito malo! ¡Basta! "

Su cabeza se alza y pura rabia destella en sus ojos exóticos mientras él la mira. El gruñido que sale de sus labios entreabiertos es aterrador. Sakura se queda inmóvil al darse cuenta de lo estúpida que ha sido. Él no es la mascota grosera de alguien que huele su entrepierna. Es un enorme y musculoso hombre, un alien de una raza desconocida, de una raza guerrera. Suelta su pelo muy despacio y apoya las manos sobre el suelo. Ella clava los dedos en la gruesa alfombra para abstenerse de repetir ese movimiento.

Él levanta la mano de su pecho, gruñe de nuevo y sigue mirándola mientras la agarra por los muslos con firmeza. Ella no se resiste cuando le separa las piernas, le asusta demasiado que pueda morderla con esos dientes si se mueve. El capitán es lo suficientemente grande como para hacer lo que quiera con ella.

-"Tranquilo", susurra.-"Lo siento, pero me estás asustando. Es grosero meter la nariz ahí abajo".

Sus ojos de gato brillan desafiantes mientras empuja más sus piernas, dejándola totalmente abierta a su cara, a pocos centímetros de su coño expuesto. Ella contempla sus hermosos ojos negros, ve como sus emociones cambian a una mirada casi suplicante cuando mira hacia abajo y un gemido suave sale de su garganta.

Quizás no puede hablar, racionaliza. Él inhala y otro sonido suave sale de él, este de dolor y recuerda que le han dicho que él está sufriendo, que necesita las hormonas femeninas.

Naori le había dicho que le aguardaba si aceptaba. Sakuratraga saliva con dificultad. Él puede obligarla, lastimarla, hacer lo que quiera y aún así duda, a pocos centímetros de lo que tanto necesita.

Él espera y ella asiente a regañadientes.

-"Está bien. Aún estoy asustada, pero también un poco excitada. Tu gente me drogó con algo que, obviamente, esta empezando a surtir efecto. "Ella respira profundo.- "No me hagas daño".

Su mirada baja a su coño. Sus fosas nasales se dilatan cuando él la huele de nuevo y baja su rostro muy despacio. Sakura se tensa cuando el hombre separa sus labios vaginales con la nariz. Le sorprende cuando la frota lentamente contra ella y la huele otra vez. Ella se agarra a la alfombra y se obliga a no moverse, aunque la tentación de intentar zafarse es más fuerte.

Ella no esperaba que él le lamiera. La sorpresa atraviesa a Sakura cuando su lengua se desliza por su raja. El control sobre sus muslos se desplaza hasta que sus pulgares extienden sus labios más amplio a su boca, dejando su coñoabierto totalmente. Tiene una lengua gruesa, húmeda y caliente. Él la lame con movimientos largos y lentos. Ella intenta alejarse lentamente, pero él la sostiene con más firmeza y usa parte de su peso para mantener su culo contra la alfombra.

-"Espera," ella jadea.

Él la ignora y pasa de su raja a su clítoris. Vacila y luego empieza a lamerla de nuevo. Sakura echa la cabeza hacia atrás y sus dedos arañan la alfombra cuando las sensaciones le golpean tan fuerte como descargas eléctricas. El placer se extiende por todo su cuerpo, su vientre se tensa y sus pezones se endurecen.

-"Mal" gime.- "Muy mal".

Él gruñe contra su clítoris y su lengua se aleja. Siente como sopla aire sobre su haz de nervios, haciéndola consciente de lo dolorida que le ha dejado un segundo antes de que él presione su lengua contra su entrada y empuje dentro de su coño. Empuja su lengua más profundo y gruñe más fuerte. El sonido crea vibraciones que intensifica su placer.

Ella se queda inmóvil otra vez y niega con la cabeza cuando él presiona más su cara entre sus muslos y empuja su lengua aún más profundo. La siente moverse como si él estuviera besándola. La sensación es extraña, pero buena. Ningún hombre le ha echo eso antes. Intenta zafarse de nuevo, pero sus manos la mantienen inmovilizada y abierta, es incapaz de moverse.

Saca la lengua y un gruñido profundo procede de él cuando encuentra su clítoris de nuevo. Él no lo lame lento esta vez. Él lo lame con firmeza, con movimientos rápidos y casi desesperados de su lengua.

El placer le atraviesa mientras su lengua se mueve sin piedad. Ella se tensa y su cuerpo se pone rígido mientras jadea y los gemidos escapan de sus labios entreabiertos. Sus paredes vaginales se aprietan y ella sabe que está a punto de correrse. Le horroriza, pero se siente tan bien que lo supera rápidamente cuando sus músculos internos se sacuden y el clímax rueda a través de ella.

-"Oh Dios", grita

Él gruñe algo, quizás una palabra que ella no entiende, antes de dejar su clítoris para introducir la lengua en su coño y lamer su liberación. Ahora comprende lo que quieren decir con alimentarle.

La sensación de su lengua alarga su clímax hasta que ella casi se desmaya por exceso de sensibilidad. Su lengua se retira y él se desploma sobre la alfombra. El sonido de su respiración pesada es ruidosa dentro de la habitación y se obliga a abrir los ojos para contemplar el oscuro techo.

Él la ha lamido hasta el clímax. Seguro que no le ha hecho daño. La droga que le han dado hace que sienta un poco de sueño, pero ella lucha contra el impulso de desmayarse. Ella alza la cabeza para mirar al hombre que aún mantiene sus muslos extendidos y se encuentra son su mirada oscura.

El suelta sus piernas y Sakura se tensa cuando empieza a trepar por su cuerpo hasta que su rostro se cierne sobre sus pechos. Él aplana las manos en la alfombra, junto a sus costillas y la enjaula debajo de él mientras sus caderas mantienen sus muslos abiertos. Él busca algo en su mirada.

-"Sasuke." Tiene una voz inusualmente profunda y ronca.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Mi nombre es Sasuke."

-"Pero tu tripulación te llamó Uchiha."

Lentamente baja su pecho hasta que están piel contra piel. Su cuerpo se siente anormalmente cálido, pero no la aplasta, ya que él sostiene la mayor parte de su peso con sus antebrazos.

-"Soy el capitán Sasuke Uchiha, pero me llamarás Sasuke." Hace una pausa.- "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Ya se lo había dicho, pero él parecía un poco irritado en ese momento. -"Sakura Haruno. También soy capitán. Al menos lo era hasta que las autoridades me arrestaron por comercio ilegal y confiscaron mi nave ".

Un ceño fruncido tuerce sus labios hacia abajo.- "Eres una esclava sexual. Recuerdo que me dijeron que planeaban comprar una para darme de comer ".

No le gusta que él crea que es una prostituta. -"Soy una comerciante, pero me quedé atrapada en el sistema solar equivocado."

-"Um." Su mirada baja a su garganta y luego se posa en su pelo rosa extendido a un lado de su cabeza.- "¿Drogas ilegales?"

-"Sólo Medicinas. No soy una traficante de mierda ".

Estudia sus ojos.- "No me importa, siempre y cuando no las tomes. No lo haces. "

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-"Por tu sabor y olor. Soy Beta ".

-"No sé lo que significa eso. Nunca había oído hablar de tu gente hasta hoy ".

-"Um." Olfatea. -"Ellos te dieron Assion."

"¿Qué es eso?"

-"Las mujeres lo toman para estimular y preparar su cuerpo antes de que los machos entren en celo."

–"Ese hombre lobo me lo inyecto sin mi permiso."

Sus labios se curvan con diversión. "¿Te refieres a Sugetsu?. Él es mi mejor amigo y el oficial a cargo de mi nave cuando no estoy. Yo sé lo que es un lobo y él se sentiría ofendido al ser comparado con un perro. Nunca lo llames así a la cara. ¿Te dijeron lo que voy a hacerte? "

-"Más o menos".

Esos hermosos ojos se estrechan hasta que sus espesas pestañas casi ocultan sus iris negros. -"Voy a volverme loco pronto, pero después de ingerir tus hormonas tendré unos minutos de lucidez. Produces cantidades fuertes o todavía estaría consumiéndote ".

Esa noticia la sorprende. -"¿Lo hago?"

Un suave gruñido hace vibrar su pecho contra el de ella.- "Estoy hambriento. Te necesito ".

-"Pero tenemos que ..."

Él empujó hacia arriba su pecho y se desliza sobre su estómago mientras baja por su cuerpo. -"No luches conmigo. Me vuelvo violento, por si no te lo advirtieron. Las hembras de mi planeta están viajando para reunirse con nosotros. Ellas llegarán a tiempo y elegiré a una para que me ayude a completar el ciclo de calor. Tienes suerte de eso. "

Sakura no lucha mientras extiende sus muslos y él se tiende sobre su vientre una vez más, su cara queda a escasos centímetros de su coño. Una de sus manos separa los labios de su coño para dejar expuesto su clítoris a su boca y aún así, ella no protesta. La conversación la distrae.

-"¿Por qué soy afortunada?"

Sus miradas se encuentran y se sostienen.- "Voy almacenar las hormonas que necesito para liberarlas cuando llegue al final de mi calor." Él lanza una mirada a su coño y luego la mira de nuevo. -"Eres pequeña y temo que no podrías soportar el duro apareamiento que dará a lugar".

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

Su dedo roza suavemente su clítoris hinchado.- "Significa que almacenare la hormona y estaré listo para follar a una mujer durante horas y que mi ciclo finalizara cuando me haya hartado. No quieras saber lo que eso implica ".

Ella traga con un poco de miedo. -"¿Qué pasa si esa nave no nos alcanza antes de, um, que necesites hacer eso? Quiero saberlo ".

Él inclina la cabeza, mirándola.- "Mi tripulación hará lo que sea necesario hacer. Te aseguraran bocabajo, me inclinare sobre ti para penetrarte desde atrás y te follare durante horas, seré incapaz de detenerme hasta que libere todas las hormonas. Es un poco bárbaro, pero las mujeres de mi planeta me han asegurado que lo disfrutan. No estoy seguro de que tenga el mismo efecto en ti, ya que eres humana. Temo dañarte porque eres más pequeña y más débil. "Gruñe.-"Tengo hambre".


	5. C4 *Me duele

La boca de Sakura se abre para formular las preguntas que llenan su mente, pero entonces él hunde la cara entre sus muslos y su lengua lame su clítoris. El placer se apodera de ella y los gemidos salen de sus labios entreabiertos. El fármaco obviamente ayuda a que se recupere más rápido y ansia la liberación casi al segundo de empezar. Ella mueve las piernas y apoya los talones en sus omóplatos. No parece importarle que sus muslos se presionen a cada lado de la cara en esa posición.

El placer se apodera de ella y se corre por segunda vez. Sus manos sueltan sus muslos y Sasuke empuja la lengua dentro de su coño, lamiéndola. Ella no quiere, pero empuja las caderas contra su lengua. La sensación de lo que él le hace, hace que le duela más.

Él la inmoviliza de nuevo hasta que no puede moverse de la cintura para abajo. Cuando termina, se levantó y sube por su cuerpo hasta que se desploma sobre ella. Su cabeza queda entre sus senos y el pecho contra su estómago.

Sakura jadea y mira hacia abajo. Se da cuenta de que sus ojos están cerrados y luego empieza a roncar suavemente. Aturdida, sólo lo mira boquiabierta. Puede ser alien pero todavía es un hombre, todos se duermen tras conseguir lo que quieren de una mujer. Resiste el resoplido que casi sale a la superficie ante ese pensamiento. Le duele el cuerpo por más y su clítoris sigue palpitando incómodamente.

Espera que la droga sea la causa. Se retuerce en un intento de mover su pesado cuerpo sobre ella y salir de debajo de él. Él gruñe en sueños y sus piernas se mueven a la parte exterior de sus muslos, sujetándola con más firmeza. Él sigue roncando ligeramente y ella cesa en su intento.

Respirar le resulta más difícil ya que él se relaja más y esta casi aplastandola sobre la gruesa alfombra bajo ella. Sakura vacila y luego le toca el cabello. Las hebras suaves se deslizan entre sus dedos. A continuación toca sus anchos hombros, trata de empujarlo a un lado lo suficiente para salir de debajo de su peso muerto. Él vuelve a gruñir y sus brazos y piernas se aprietan alrededor de su cuerpo, aferrándose a ella.

Él no piensa dejarla marchar mientras duerme. Sakura respira profundo y adivina que el tipo pesa por lo menos ciento trece kilos. Cierra los ojos, se concentra y piensa en los tres chicos Yin. ¿Aún pueden oír sus pensamientos?

¡Ayuda! ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Todavía puedes leer mi mente? Tu capitán se durmió sobre mí y no puedo moverlo. Por favor, envía a ese hombre lobo para levantarlo.

Pasan los minutos y la puerto no se abre. Frustración e irritación luchan dentro de Sakura. Parece que los huevos no siguen oyendo sus pensamientos o simplemente no les importa si ella está incómoda. Ellos la han arrojado dentro de los aposentos de Sasuke, sin importarles su seguridad.

Ella maldice en voz baja e intenta encontrar las fuerzas en los brazos para empujar los hombros del capitán. Si sólo pudiera desplazarlo unos centímetros, ella seria capaz de girar el torso lo suficiente como para hacerlo resbalar a un lado.

Sus brazos se tensan, pero no puede levantar al tipo. Los Beta varones son enormes. Ella menea su culo, intentando separarlos de esa forma, pero para cuando algo caliente, duro y grueso se presiona contra su muslo. Puede que Sasuke esté durmiendo, pero una parte de él esta muy despierta y muy dura.

Intenta moverse hacia el otro lado, pero no funciona. En todo caso, su polla parece presionarse más firmemente contra su muslo. Se queda inmóvil, al darse cuenta de que no se lo está imaginando. Sin duda, su polla se ha puesto más rígida. Un suave gruñido sale de los labios que están cerca de su oído y su cuerpo se tensa. Sakura mira su cara y ve cómo sus ojos se abren lentamente. Él la mira fijamente.

-"Por favor, quítate de encima."

Él mueve las caderas, presionando su dura erección contra su muslo. El shock le atraviesa y niega con la cabeza.- "Dijiste que no puedes tener sexo hasta que tengas todas las hormonas que necesitas."

Abre la boca y desliza la lengua sobre su labio inferior para humedecerlo. La pasión arde en sus ojos mientras se apoya en sus brazos y se alza un poco, aliviando parte de su peso sobre ella. Ajusta sus brazos para empujarse hacia arriba y luego baja de nuevo sobre ella.

-"Puedo tener sexo, pero no puedo encontrar la liberación hasta que tenga todas las hormonas que necesito y activen esa parte de mi calor." Se frota contra su muslo, gime.- "Todavía es agradable."

-"Yo no firmé por esto."

Él gruñe y ella ve la irritación en su hermoso rostro."Estábien." Él resbala por su cuerpo de nuevo y se coloca entre sus muslos. -"Tengo hambre de nuevo."

-"De ninguna manera. Acabas de alimentarte"

Un gruñido escapa de él antes de que entierre la cara entre sus piernas y su lengua empiece a lamer su clítoris de nuevo. Sakura gime. Esta en un buen lio, esto es una indicación de lo que le espera los próximos seis días. Él la matara. Nadie puede sobrevivir a un clímax tras otro, durante seis días y él ni siquiera duerme mucho tiempo.

Tarda más tiempo, pero vuelve a correrse y él empuja la lengua dentro de su coño para lamer su liberación. Cuando él tiene suficiente, se levantó y se derrumba sobre ella y una vez más la inmoviliza debajo de su enorme cuerpo. Sus ronquidos no le molestan tanto esta vez y Sakura bosteza, está agotada por el estrés de estar presa, por ser vendida en una subasta ... y por los múltiples orgasmos.

Sakura sale de la bañera y mira hacia la puerta cerrada del dormitorio. Durante los últimos cinco dias ha tenido un montón sexo oral, unas horas de sueño, baños y cuatro comidas diarias traídas por Sugetsu. Lo triste es que se ha dado cuenta de que está deseando salir del cuarto de baño para subirse a la gran cama de Sasuke. Ella quiere que la toque. Está bastante segura de que se ha vuelto adicta al gran hombre y se ha encariñado con él. Él le habla cuando se despierta y luego le lame hasta casi matarla. Las drogas han desaparecido de su sistema hace cuatro días y no puede culparlas cuando sus pezones se endurecen al pensar en el macho Beta. Él es divertido, dulce, inteligente y muy sexy.

-"¿Sakura?" dice con voz ronca. -"Tengo hambre".

Su corazón se acelera por la excitación mientras se seca rápidamente.- "Ya voy."

Él se echa a reír.- "Vamos. Te necesito ".

Abre la puerta, con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo y atraviesa la habitación oscura. Él parece odiar las luces. La visión de un desnudo y excitado Sasuke congela el aire dentro de sus pulmones. Es el hombre más sexy y más hermoso que ha visto nunca. Se ha duchado antes de su baño y su cabello negro con reflejos azulados, ya seco, yace sobre sus hombros.

Él palmea el colchón con una mano y con la lengua humedece sus labios, provocando el calor entre sus muslos. Ella sabe que se ha excitado con sólo ese movimiento de sus labios. La reacción de su cuerpo confirma que él le afecta como ningún otro hombre le ha afectado antes.

-"Eres sexy después del baño."

Ella lo duda. Su pelo rosa mojado es más un desastre .- "Gracias."

Su mirada se estrecha.- "Tumbate sobre tu espalda y ábrete para mí." Se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior.- "Dame de comer."

Esas dos palabras le excitan mucho más. Se acerca un poco y luego se detiene.-"Dijiste que ibas a hablar con Sugetsu mientras me bañaba. ¿Lo hiciste? "

-"Sí".

Se detiene al final de la cama.- "¿Qué dijo?"

-"La nave Beta está cerca. Atracaran con nosotros en unas diez horas ".

Entonces otra mujer atenderá sus necesidades, piensa sombríamente.- "¿Y yo qué?"

Una emoción desconocida cruza por su rostro, tensándolo antes de relajarse. -"Serás liberada, te darán dinero y serás llevada al puerto espacial más cercano. Mi tripulación respetara el trato que hizo contigo ".

Algo se rompe dentro de su pecho, tal vez su corazón. Sakura aparta la mirada de la suya, porque no quiere que él vea lo mucho que la información le ha decepcionado. No esta lista para irse y seguro que no quiere que otra mujer ocupe su lugar en la cama de Sasuke o que él toque a esa mujer como la toca a ella.


	6. INFO

.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer. Amable lector.**

.

.

.

Si te gusto. Deja tu **COMENTARIO** , agregame a tus **FAVORITOS** y **SÍGUEME**.

Seria un gesto lindo de tu parte.

.

.

.

Te invito a mi:

*PAGINA: **Evelin1** **8 -** **FanficSasuSaku**

*GRUPO PRIVADO: # **evelin18FanficSasuSaku**

* Wattpad

*FanficEs

 _(Links: en mi **INFO**. Los lugares son en Facebook y plataformas de lectura)_

 _._

.

 **REGLAS**

*Repete el contenido M (Mayor de 18) si se presenta.

*Si no te gusta el contenido, abandonelo. Nadie los obliga a leer.

*Declaraciones en SUMMARY. Advertido. Leer con atención.

*Los insultos al autor o lector estan prohibidos.

.

.

.

 _Cualquier duda solo envia un mensaje! En un comentario._

.

Un beso grande.

.

 **MissEvelin18**

.

.

.


	7. C5 *Rechazo

-"¿Sakura?" Su vos se suaviza.

No le quiero responder.

-"¿Estás bien? No me importa sufrir el hambre por un rato si quieres descansar. Sé que eres humana y que no estás acostumbrada a lo que necesito de ti. "

Le llega hondo que quiera cuidarla, eso demuestra el gran hombre que es. Ella se fuerza a mirarlo y ve su preocupación. -"Estoy bien."

-"¿Estás segura?" Él se sienta. -"He intentado contenerme para no tomar demasiado de ti."

Ella baja la mirada a su regazo. Su polla permanece dura, a menos que esté durmiendo y normalmente, ni siquiera entonces.- "¿Te duele?"

Duda.- "Es un dolor que nunca se detiene."

Ella arrastra la mirada a su rostro. -"Nunca has pedido entrar en mi después del primer día."

-"No hay liberación para mí todavía, pero pronto será posible. Estoy casi listo. Agradezco que la nave se acoplará con nosotros muy pronto. Desde la noche anterior temo que me golpee el último ciclo de calor antes de que lleguen ".

-"¿Qué sucederá cuando las mujeres de tu planeta estén aquí?"

-"Voy a olerlas, elegiré por instinto a una y luego la restringirán en mi cama." Un gesto ensombrece sus labios. -"No te preocupes. Te pondrán en una lanzadera y seras llevada a un puerto espacial. Estarás a salvo de mí. "

-"¿Estás seguro?"

Baja la mirada a la colcha.- "Sí".

-"¿Sasuke? Por favor, mírame ".

Tiene una expresión sombría cuando la mira.- "Voy a desearte. Estás literalmente dentro de mi sangre, Sakura. Cuando la necesidad de alcanzar la liberación llegue voy a querer tu cuerpo debajo del mio ".

Su respuesta le sorprende, pero su admisión la calienta por dentro.- "Puedo-"

-"No", la interrumpe.- "No puedes."

-"No sabes lo que iba a decir."

-"¿Vas a decir que puedes quedarte aquí conmigo y completar el ciclo?"

-"Sí".

Se desplaza hasta el final de la cama y se pone de pie frente a ella. Sus músculos se tensan cuando la mira y las líneas de su estómago se mueven al respirar. Sakura levanta la barbilla para mantener sus miradas conectadas.

-"¿Ves lo grande que soy?"

Es el doble de grande, al menos en masa corporal.- "Sí"

-"Voy a perder todo el control una vez que esté dentro de un cuerpo femenino. Es el calor. Yo ..."Se aclara la garganta.- "¿Sabes por qué restringen a las mujeres? Los machos se vuelven agresivos si las mujeres intentan escapar de ellos. Una mujer ha muerto accidentalmente a manos de un macho cuando intentó escapar. Tiene que ser así con mi gente, para mayor seguridad de las mujeres. Voy a follar hasta que mi rodillas colapsen y la última gota de hormonas que mi cuerpo haya almacenado sea liberada dentro de una mujer ".

Sakura no tiene palabras. Suena tan bárbaro como él le había comentado.

Él extiende una mano lentamente y ahueca su mejilla suavemente.- "Temo hacerte daño. Las hembras Beta disfrutan del sexo duro y hay algo dentro del semen masculino que hace que el afrodisíaco que te dieron sea suave en comparación. Crees que soy duro contigo ahora porque te llevo al clímax varias veces y eso no es nada comparado con lo que va a pasar. Eso si eres capaz de tener la misma reacción. Por lo que yo sé, el sexo duro podría lastimarte y no disfrutarlo. No te correrías una y otra vez. No estoy seguro de que mis hormonas vayan a provocarte la misma reacción que provoca en las mujeres de mi raza ".

Todavía no puede decir nada.

-"Las humanas y las otras razas compatibles con nosotros pueden ayudar a un hombre durante el inicio de calor cuando él está lejos de casa, pero ningún hombre ha completado su ciclo de calor con una extranjera. Nuestras mujeres son llevadas al hombre antes de que él tenga que follar. "al decir Sasuke esa palabra ella se lo imagina tomándola desde atrás mientras está atada y su cuerpo responde a esa imagen erótica. Ella ve como sus fosas nasales se ensanchan al respirar hondo y él le susurra. -"Estás empezando a torturarme, Sakura. Te huelo y te quiero. "Se lame los labios. -"Súbete a la cama."

Sakura deja caer la toalla y pasa junto al sexy hombre. Se da la vuelta y sienta en el borde de la cama, extiende sus muslos. Cinco días antes, ella nunca habría hecho algo tan desenfrenado, pero ahora disfruta exponiendo su coño a su vista.

Sasuke se deja caer de rodillas y agarra sus muslos. Le encanta su ronroneó mientras baja el rostro para inhalar el olor de su excitación. -"¿Sasuke?".

Mira hacia arriba.- "¿Qué, Sakura?"

-"¿Puedes penetrarme? Quiero decir ¿Sólo una vez? Quiero sentirte dentro de mí. "

Él la mira boquiabierto y puede identificar claramente su shock.

-"Sé que no puedes correrte todavía, pero me pregunto cómose sentirá"

Niega con la cabeza y se endereza, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- "No. Podría adelantar el último ciclo. Estoy demasiado cerca de él. La necesidad de estar dentro de ti es demasiado fuerte y no confió en mi auto-control tan cerca del final de mi calor ".

Le duele que él se niegue. Ese lugar lo tomará una mujer sin rostro, ella sabrá que se siente al tener a Sasuke dentro de su cuerpo. Ella baja la barbilla, rompe el contacto visual y se echa hacia atrás para que él no vea lo mucho que le duele. Ella vuelve la cabeza a un lado y observa la pared de la habitación.

-"Entiendo", susurra.

Él no la toca. Pasan los segundos y siguen en silencio.

-"¿Sakura?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Quiero. Si supieras lo mucho que quiero enterrar mi verga dentro de tu coño, entonces no te sentirías tan decepcionada "

No es decepción lo que siente. Es dolor y rechazo, pero nunca lo admitirá en voz alta.- "Está bien."


	8. C6 *Muévete Sasuke

Nos quedamos en silencio. Uno que dura más y me hace sentirme peor. Me duele que no me acepte. Siento que soy poco cosa para el.

Es por eso que ya no salia hombres, después del último que fue un fracaso. No quería volver a sentir este sentimiento. Pero mi tonto corazón siente que esta en lugar correcto.

Pero al parecer no es mutuo.

Pasa el tiempo y ella espera, pero él no la toca.

La curiosidad finalmente le obliga a mirarlo. Sasuke permanece de rodillas, mirándola intensamente. Él agarra sus muslos, los separa más y a continuación, para su sorpresa, coloca las caderas entre sus rodillas separadas. Su polla roza su coño y sus manos se curvan detrás de sus muslos y los levanta contra sus costillas. Él tira de ella hasta que su culo queda en el borde de la cama.

-"Sólo una vez, brevemente," dice con voz áspera. -"Por los dos. Ansió sentirte con algo más que mi lengua y dedos ".

Sus caderas se mueven y la punta roma de su polla gruesa presiona contra la entrada húmeda de su coño. Empuja contra ella más despacio y estira sus paredes vaginales al entrar. Sakura se agarra a sus muñecas, sólo por aferrarse a algo mientras él la penetra más profundo. El placer de sentir su polla frotando sus nervios sensibles hace que se muerda el labio con fuerza para no pedirle más.

Sasuke cierra sus hermosos ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se introduce completamente en su acogedor cuerpo. Sakura no puede apartar la mirada de la expresión de dolor que retuerce sus hermosos rasgos y aprieta su agarre sobre las muñecas de él.

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"Estas tan apretada, tan caliente y tan mojada", gruñe.- "Tengo que salir de tu interior antes de que pierda el control."

Ella mueve su culo, moviéndolo dentro de ella y ambos gimen. El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensa y aprieta las manos sobre sus muslos hasta el punto de hacerle moretones y entonces Sakura lo hace de nuevo. Ella rueda sus caderas, amando la sensación de tener su polla enterrada profundamente dentro de su coño. Ella continua moviéndose contra su fuerte cuerpo, follandolo lentamente.

El sudor perla su frente, aprieta los ojos con fuerza, empieza a gruñir y a gemir. Sakura gime de éxtasis y se mueve sobre su polla, a pesar de que él limita sus movimientos.

-"Sakura, para," dice con voz áspera.

-"Por favor," susurra.- "Sólo follame un poco. Muévete Sasuke".

Baja la cabeza y abre los ojos exóticos.- "¿Quieres saber cómo sería realmente? Podría perder el control y entrar en el final de mi calor ".

-"¿Por favor?"

Él gruñe y tira de sus caderas hacia

atrás, retirándose de su cuerpo bruscamente. Sakura grita en protesta, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. No tiene tiempo de expresar sus sentimientos porque las manos sobre sus muslos se deslizan hasta sus caderas. Sakura jadea cuando el gran y fuerte hombre le da la vuelta sobre su estómago y le empuja hacia adelante, hasta que queda inclinada contra el borde de la cama.

-"¿Me quieres?"

Ella vuelve la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke. Está arrodillado detrás de ella. Sólo unos centímetros separan sus cuerpos. -"Sí".

-"Lo siento si esto sale mal."

-"¿Mal? ¿Cómo puede salir mal? "

Sasuke la penetra desde atrás, su polla se introduce en su coño de un poderoso empuje de sus caderas, que ahora se presionan firmemente contra su culo y la inmoviliza firmemente contra el borde de la cama. Sus manos sueltan su cuerpo para agarrar sus muñecas, las tira por encima de su cabeza y las junta. Él agarra ambas muñecas con una mano y con la mano libre la agarra de las caderas.

-"Intentare mantener el control."

Ella abre la boca para decirle que cree que no le hará daño,pero entonces empieza a follarla rápido y profundo. Sakura grita de éxtasis por el martilleo de su gruesa y dura polla. El placer se convierte en pura felicidad cuando llega a su clímax duro.

Sasuke jadea y se queda inmóvil cuando su coño se aprieta alrededor de su polla y sus paredes vaginales se convulsionan. Lentamente se retira de su coño y luego se desploma sobre ella. Afloja el agarre en sus muñecas pero no la suelta. Sakura yace así, intentando recuperar el aliento y disfrutando de la sensación de su gran cuerpo sujetándola.

-"Imagina cómo sería durante horas" dice con voz áspera.

-"Puedo soportarlo."

Él gruñe y luego la suelta mientras se endereza y retrocede.- "El roll ha terminado. Ahora ábrete para mí. Necesito alimentarme".

Ella se obliga a moverse. Le cuesta mucho esfuerzo, pero termina tumbándose sobre su espalda. Las manos fuertes de Sasuke levanta sus piernas y las pasa sobre sus hombros a la vez que baja el rostro. Sakura sonríe cuando le pasa la lengua, evitando su clítoris.

Cuando él la ha limpiado, se concentra en su clítoris, juega con su lengua para excitarla hasta que quiere suplicarle que la folle de nuevo. En cambio sus labios se cierran sobre el haz de nervios y lo chupa, enviándola al orgasmo.

Su boca la suelta y empieza a lamer su liberación. Cuando termina de alimentarse de ella, él baja sus piernas y se tumba en la cama, a su lado. Su gran cuerpo musculoso se acurruca alrededor de su espalda y la abraza contra su cuerpo. Sakura ama estar entre sus brazos.

-"En unas horas la nave Beta llegará. Será nuestro adiós. "Sus brazos se aprietan. -"Voy a echarte mucho de menos."

El dolor se inicia en su pecho e irradiada hacia afuera. Ella se aferra a él.- "No tiene por qué ser así."

-"Lo es. Has dicho que tu nave está en el planeta Frodder y que necesitas recuperarla antes de que la venden. Que tu tripulación se reunirá allí contigo si son capaces de escapar y que volverás a comerciar ".

La realidad puede ser horrible y Sakura sabe que tiene razón. Tiene una vida a la que debe regresar. Ha trabajado muy duro durante dos años para conseguir tener una profesión y una vida digna. Un trabajo peligroso y por el cual ha sido arrestada. Claro que, en el futuro se asegurara de que su próximo mecánico hace su trabajo y así evitar que vuelvan a pasar.

-"Quizás nos encontremos de nuevo Sakura."

"¿Cuántos nacieron contigo?"

-"Eramos grandes, por lo que sólo tres."

-"¿Se te parecen?"

Él asiente con la cabeza. -"Somos muy similares. Tenemos los mismos padres ".

-"De acuerdo." Ella guarda silencio y piensa en lo grande que debe ser su familia.

-"Eres hija única."

-"Tengo a mis compañeros de tripulación."

-"El que te mintió al no reponer la pieza rota y dio lugar a tu detención." Él acaricia su cabeza con la mejilla.- "Dentro de cuatro meses iré a la sección Votor. Eso está cerca de la Tierra. Me gustaría que nos encontráramos allí. Quiero verte de nuevo. No quiero que nuestra despedida sea para siempre."

Una sonrisa curva sus labios.-"Bien."

Ella alza una mano y acaricia su brazo. Le molesta que él se niegue a terminar su ciclo de calor con ella. La idea de él follando a otra mujer hace que el monstruo verde de los celos retuerza sus entrañas. Otro pensamiento le golpea y deja de acariciarlo. -"¿Sólo puedes embarazar a una mujer mientras estás en celo?"

-"Sí".

-"¿Puedes dejar embarazada a la mujer que ocupara mi lugar?"

-"Pedí mujeres mayores que no puedan concebir. Si dejo a una preñada tendría que vincularme con ella para asegurar el futuro de nuestros hijos. Es nuestra ley".

Sakura lo mira boquiabierta.

Él asiente.- "Espero que lograran encontrar hembras que hayan pasado la edad de reproducción."


	9. C7 *Quiero quedarme

Un timbre saca a Sakura de un sueño profundo. El colchón se mueve cuando Sasuke se aparta de ella. El aire frío golpea su piel caliente, donde él había estado y se estremece, haciéndose una bola. Oye el roce de la ropa y luego la puerta abrirse. Entonces se despierta completamente.

-"Están a punto de atracar", anuncia un mujer que no conoce. -"Intente contactar contigo, pero no contestaste, capitán Uchiha."

-"Estaba durmiendo." Él bosteza.- "Voy a ducharme y luego iré a darles la bienvenida."

-"Estoy lista para llevar a la trabajadora sexual."

Sasuke gruñe.- "No llames así a Sakura. Ella es mucho más. "

Sakura lo ama un poco más por salir en su defensa.

-"Traen a cinco mujeres con ellos y ellas están ansiosas porque elijas a una. He estado contigo en tres ciclos y aún no te he visto terminarlo con dos mujeres. ¿Es algo nuevo? "

-"Cállate, Karin. Sabes que mi cultura prohíbe eso. Es ofensivo ".

-"Entonces, haz que se levante y échala fuera. Enviare al equipo de limpieza para que cambie la ropa de cama. Nada molesta más a las mujeres que oler a otra. Sabes que tienen un sentido del olfato super-sensible ".

Sakura se encuentra con la mirada de Sasuke cuando vuelve la cabeza. Pesar y temor son dos emociones que ella siente. Se pregunta que piensa y siente él, ya que su rostro no le dice nada.

Se dirige a Karin. -"Me reuniré con ellas en la cubierta. Dentro de media hora. No permitas que suban a bordo hasta entonces. "

-"Sí, capitán."

Karin se va y él cierra la puerta, se vuelve hacia ella. -"Es el momento".

Las lágrimas arden en sus ojos. Vacila y luego aparta la sabana. Se levanta desnuda de su gran cama.

Quiere quedarse con él, pero ya le ha dejado muy claro que no va permitir que ella arriesgue su vida.

-"Estarás a salvo con mi tripulación y te llevarán hasta el puerto espacial más cercano. Te entregarán una tarjeta con muchos créditos para que puedas recuperar tu nave ".

Ese dulce gesto hace que lo ame más. Sé valiente, se ordena mentalmente. Por dentro se muere un poco, lo ama, pero sabe que él sólo va a extrañarla por unas horas y que la olvidara completamente cuando folle a una de esas perras y se vuelva loco por el calor.

-"Vamos a la ducha."

Ella lo sigue en silencio al cuarto de baño y se meten juntos en la gran cabina. Él abre el agua y las lagrimas brotan de los ojos de Sakura. Ella le da la espalda para que él no las vea.

Su mano le asusta cuando él la agarra de la cadera y ella vuelve la cabeza en su dirección. Sus miradas se encuentran y Sasuke gruñe, tirando de ella contra su cuerpo.

Ella se aferra a él, llorando, mientras la abraza. Ella no quiere irse y no quiere que otra mujer lo toque. ¿Y si la deja embarazada? Dentro de cuatro meses ella ira a reunirse con él, pero él nunca aparecerá. O peor aún, se presentara con su esposa.

-"No lo hagas", le ordena en voz baja.

-"No puedo evitarlo".

Él frota su espalda y la aprieta contra su pecho. El agua corre por sus cuerpos.- "Cuatro meses pasarán rápido."

-"¿Qué pasa si la dejas embarazada?"

Todo su cuerpo se tensa.- "Entonces tendré que cumplir con mi deber para con ella y nuestros hijos."

-"Eso es lo que pensaba."

-"No tengo otra opción."

-"Puedes dejar que me quede contigo"

-"No. Nunca podre vivir conmigo mismo si te lastimo o mato ".

La ira arde en su interior y se aparta de él para mirarlo a los ojos.- "Es mi vida, mi elección y estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo."

-"Yo no lo estoy."

-"¿Cómo te sentirías si supieras que estoy a punto de follar con otro tipo?"

Él gruñe, la rabia le inunda en un santiamén y da un puñetazo en la pared.- "Lo mataría."

Ella se sorprende ante su ataque de celos.- "Wow. No esperaba una reacción tan fuerte ".

Él da un paso atrás.- "Soy muy posesivo."

-"Yo también"


	10. C8 *Moriré feliz

Sakura y Sasuke se miran el uno al otro. Esperando que uno seda o refute lo dicho.

-"Es un gran riesgo. No recordare lo que te haga, perderé la capacidad de pensar y me guiare por el calor. Apenas soy capaz de controlarme ahora ".

-"Lo entiendo. Dices que tu mente se quedará en blanco y que tu cuerpo tomara el control. Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme ".

Él cierra sus hermosos ojos y luego lo abre. -"Yo no lo estoy. Me vuelvo salvaje. Seré peligroso y puedo matarte accidentalmente. Temo que hacerte daño si luchas contra mi. Lo dejaremos al destino. Espero que dentro de cuatro meses nos volvamos a ver ".

Ella sabe que el tema ha terminado para él cuando él se aparta y sale de la ducha. La tristeza le golpea con fuerza mientras cierra el grifo y regresa a la habitación. Ambos se visten en silencio. Sasuke ha tomado una decisión y nada cambiara eso.

Ella mantiene su dignidad en su lugar cuando él abre la puerta al equipo de limpieza para que entren en su camarote y cambien las sabanas. Para que eliminen cualquier rastro suyo. La mujer de la tripulación de Sasuke aguarda en la puerta para llevársela. Ella se encuentra con la intensa mirada de Sasuke, pero luego aparta la mirada, le da la espalda y sale de su camarote.

-"Vamos," Karin ordena bruscamente. -"Voy a pilotar hasta la Estación."

Las piernas de Sakura se sienten de plomo mientras sigue a la alta mujer. El transbordador es pequeño, sólo tiene dos plazas y Karin se sienta en el asiento del piloto.

-"Hay créditos y una muda de ropa en el interior de esa bolsa." Ella la señala con el pulgar.-"Siéntate y llegaremos allí en una hora."

Sakura se sienta y se estremece cuando abandonan la gran nave. Ahora Sasuke está con esas mujeres. Eligiendo a una. Maldición. Duele.

Ella tiene su propia nave y una vida como comerciante, sin embargo, tendrá que renunciar a todo si se queda con él. Frota las manos en sus pantalones y se muerde el labio inferior.

Sí, siempre estaré preocupada porque vuelvan arrestarme o me maten si un comercio sale mal y porque el próximo mecánico que contrate haga de verdad su trabajo. Por terminar atrapada en el espacio de nuevo. No.

Empuja esos pensamientos. Tiene una buena vida y ha trabajado muy duro para tenerla.

Sola, durmiendo en una estrecha cama sin Sasuke. Recordando los días que pasamos juntos.

Cierra los ojos y al instante los recuerdos suben a la superficie. Nunca olvidara su risa, su cuerpo caliente enroscado alrededor del suyo y su voz sexy. Tiene sentido del humor y es muy atractivo. Una mujer puede vivir su vida con un hombre como él y ser muy feliz.

Él no la engañara, no le robara y hará su vida más interesante. Cada cinco años entrara en calor y le lamerá hasta la muerte. Los recuerdos de todas las cosas que ha vivido con él pasan por su mente.

Sus ojos se abren de golpe. -"Haz que el transbordador de la vuelta."

Karin gira la cabeza y la mira boquiabierta. -"¿Qué?"

-"Da la vuelta. Volvemos ".

-"Esas no son mis órdenes. Te llevare a la estación Tabus y te quedarás allí ".

Sakura arquea las cejas. -"¿No puedo convencerte de lo contrario?"

-"No." Karin mira hacia delante. -"No eres más que una trabajadora sexual y el capitán no te quiere a su lado. Nunca más."

En un instante, Sakura se desabrocha el cinturón y envuelve su brazo alrededor del cuello del piloto. Karin abre la boca, pero el cinturón le impide moverse en su asiento y pierde el conocimiento por la falta del aire. Ella afloja el brazo y quita rápidamente a la mujer de su asiento. Utiliza la correa de la bolsa para atar las manos de la mujer detrás de su espalda.

Se sienta en el asiento del piloto, sonríe y cambia de rumbo. -"No soy un trabajadora sexual y él me quiere. Yo soy una mujer lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber lo que quiero y lo suficientemente decidida para conseguirlo ".

Le sorprende ver lo mucho que el transbordador se ha alejado de la nave de Sasuke. Espera llegar antes de toque a una mujer. Eludir a su tripulación puede ser complicado, pero recuerda el camino a su camarote desde el puerto de acoplamiento. Le preocupa que él se enfade y se niegue de nuevo a pasar el final de su calor con ella, pero no aceptara un no por respuesta.

Tiene tiempo de buscar en el transbordador y encuentra unas cuantas armas dentro de un armario. Sakura luchara para llegar hasta su capitán, si eso es lo que hace falta. Aparta sus nervios cuando ve la gran nave. Puede salir muy mal, pero esta dispuesta arriesgarse. Sasuke merece la pena.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Karin se ha despertado.- "Suéltame,¡ ladrona!"

-"Cállate. No estoy robando el transbordador. Voy detrás de algo invalorable. "

Ella ignora la furia de la mujer, está segura de que no puede liberar sus muñecas. Había ceñido su cinturón de seguridad para mantenerla inmóvil en el asiento. Ella imagina varios momentos con Sasuke hasta que su cuerpo está muy excitado. Quiere estar preparada para él.

La nave reconoce el transbordador y se auto-acopla sin necesidad de pedir permiso y Sakura sonríe. Un obstáculo menos. Ella agarra un arma y sale del transbordador. El hangar está vacío. Dos. Corre por el pasillo, en dirección a los aposentos de Sasuke. Está a punto de llegar cuando Suigetsu dobla la esquina y casi choca con ella. Su rostro lobuno muestra su shock.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?. Se supone que te habías ido. Acabo de restringir a la hembra elegida en el cuarto del capitán. "lleva una mano a su espalda, saca una especie de esposas y la mira.- "Te llevaré a un transbordador. Sasuke está perdiendo el control y no podemos tenerte a bordo en el caso de que él te busque cuando pierda su mente. "

Sakura mira el arma, es una pistola de sedantes, la levanta y sonríe. -"Buenas noches, hombre lobo." Ella dispara, el dardo le golpea en el pecho y él gruñe, pierde el conocimiento y cae al suelo.

Ella agarra las esposas y pasa por encima de su cuerpo después de asegurarse de que aún respira. Se detiene ante la puerta del capitán y respira hondo. Llama para entrar, pero nadie responde. Su corazón se hunde y luego la ira le golpea.

Quizás llego demasiado tarde y ya ha empezado. La idea de Sasuke con otra mujer hace que levante la pistola y dispare al panel. Los cables empiezan a echar humo y la puerta se abre.

El espectáculo del interior le aturde. Una gran-y- huesuda-mujer esta desnuda en la cama, de rodillas, con los brazos atados y las rodillas separadas y atadas. Ella sisea a Sakura. Un gruñido profundo le responde y Sakura vuelve la cabeza hacia la esquina,al otro lado de la cama. Un igualmente desnudo Sasuke está agachado allí, con su hermosa mirada fija en Sakura y ella entra en la habitación, a pesar de lo peligroso que parece. Su aspecto es puramente animal.

Ella levanta la mano y golpea el panel de la puerta, esta se cierra a su espalda y luego se acerca un poco más a él. Tira el arma y las esposas y empieza a desnudarse.

-"Hola, sexy. ¿Me quieres? "

-"¿Quién eres tú?" La mujer le sisea de nuevo.

Sakura no la mira mientras se desnuda. Su atención se mantiene en Sasuke, entiende que su condición ha empeorado y no ve el reconocimiento en sus ojos mientras la mira. Supone que está en la etapa final del calor cuando le gruñe de nuevo y empieza acercarse a ella sobre sus manos y rodillas. Ella retrocede hacia el cuarto de baño después de agarrar las esposas del suelo.

-"Eso es, vamos, gatito". Retrocede más, hasta que entra en el cuarto de baño. -"Tengamos un poco de intimidad."

Sasuke la sigue, olfatea el aire y gruñe. Ella mira a su alrededor y coge unas toallas con la mano libre mientras su amante merodea de cerca. Olfatea de nuevo, gruñe y ella deja las toallas sobre el borde del lavabo para amortiguar sus caderas. Ella observa su reflejo en el espejo, ve lo pálida que está y espera no estar cometiendo un error cuando cierra un lado de las esposas alrededor del grifo del lavabo y el otro en su muñeca. No sera capaz de escapar, aún si quisiera.

Sasuke se endereza a su espalda y de pronto le agarra las caderas. Ella separa las piernas, se inclina adelante, apoyándose en sus manos y mantiene el contacto visual con él a través del espejo. Su mirada se encuentra con la de ella y luego la penetra desde atrás. Su polla se conduce profundamente en su coño, estirándola y ella grita.

Su polla se siente increíblemente dura. Él se queda inmóvil y después entierra la cara en su cuello. Sus caderas martillean su culo, follandola con furia y ella siente un orgasmo construyéndose con rapidez por el roce de su eje contra sus terminaciones nerviosas. Él gruñe, echa hacia atrás la cabeza y ruge. Ella puede sentir los chorros calientes de su semen llenándola y alcanza su propia liberación.

Ella jadea cuando él aprieta sus caderas, sabe que tendrá moretones pero no le importa. De pronto siente un calambre en su vientre y un incendio extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos se agrandan mientras se mira en el espejo, sus pezones se aprietan dolorosamente y una ola de pasión se apodera de ella mientras se retuerce frenéticamente sobre su polla.

-"Por favor", ruega.

Sasuke empieza a follarla otra vez, duro y profundo y el placer crece. Ella agradece estar inmovilizada sobre el lavabo cuando sus rodillas no sostienen su peso. Otro clímax le atraviesa y él ruge de nuevo, su gran cuerpo tiembla cuando llega al suyo. Más propagación de calor se propaga por su cuerpo y ella comprende que su semen le afecta igual que a sus mujeres. Ella le insta a moverse.

-"Más".

Él levanta la cabeza de su cuello y sus ojos se encuentran en el espejo. Su belleza salvaje casi hace que corra. Sus ojos negros sostienen su mirada mientras él desliza un brazo alrededor de su cintura, estrechándola más fuerte contra su cuerpo y continua follandola.

El tiempo se vuelve borroso, el placer se hace más intenso y no existe nada más que Sasuke sosteniéndola mientras la lleva a un orgasmo tras otro.

Siento que moriré...

-"Sakura.."

Sakura sonrió.

Si este es el fin. Moriré feliz...por que lo amo.


	11. C9 *Epílogo *FIN*

Una mano grande y cálida acaricia el vientre de Sakura y un firme cuerpo masculino se apoya contra su espalda. Ella abre los ojos para ver que está acostada de lado en la cama de Sasuke. Vuelve la cabeza para verlo acurrucado alrededor de su espalda, con la cabeza apoyada en su otra mano. Su sexy mirada se reúne con la suya.

-"¿Cómo estás?"

Ella sonríe.- "Dolorida, pero feliz. ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí desde el baño? "

Él se encoge de hombros.- "Asumo que mi tripulación entró a cuidarnos. Estás aquí. ¿Qué ha pasado? "

Ella se vuelve para mirarlo de frente.- "Volví. Probablemente tengas a bordo a una mujer muy enojada. Te aleje de ella y te atraje hasta el baño. ¿Te acuerdas? "

-"No, pero me alegro de haber compartido mi calor contigo."

El alivio le atraviesa.- "Bien." ella extiende las manos sobre su pecho musculoso. -"Es posible que no lo recuerdes, pero yo sí." Ella le sonríe.- "Ha sido increíble."

-"Tenías la oportunidad de volver a tu vida."

-"Tal vez quiero uno nueva. Podrías contratarme como parte de tu tripulación. Así pasaremos más tiempo juntos ".

Su mirada se estrecha.- "No."

El rechazo duele.- "Oh."

-"Eres mucho más." Ella arquea las cejas.-"Me quedo contigo. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

"Sonríe.- "Tengo una propuesta para ti."

El dolor se desvanece y ella le devuelve la sonrisa. -"¿En serio? ¿De qué clase? "

De repente se mueve, sujetándola debajo de él y sonríe. -"¿Cómo te sentirías sobre un compromiso de por vida conmigo?"

Su corazón se acelera. "¿Estás—"

-"Sí. Vinculate conmigo, Sakura. Se mía para siempre. "

-"¡Sí!"

Él gruñe en voz baja.- "Bien. Nunca te arrepentirás. "

-"Lo sé."

Su mirada oscura se estrecha con pasión. -"Mi dulce Sakura, la guardiana de mi corazón."

Le gusta eso.- "Mi capitán Sasuke, el guardián de mi corazón por siempre."

*FIN*


End file.
